


2 Years, Then 4 More

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FRENCH SPEAKING MINGYU IS GOING TO BE A THING NOW, M/M, THE SEQUEL HAS ARRIVED, THINGS ARE VERY SPACED OUT BUT IT ISN'T VERY LONG, ah yeah, and a lil surprise at the end, hehe, i really don't know what to tag this as so just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: It's been 2 years.[Sequel to '14 Years']





	

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be as good as 14 years but i still think i did a good job on it :)
> 
> THINGS ARE VERY SPACED OUT BUT IT ISN'T VERY LONG

Mingyu sighed, picking up the framed picture on his dresser. The photo portrayed two male young adults, standing next to each other and smiling happily. He turned it over, fox eyes scanning over the writing there.

_‘Please graduate college happy and earn a successful career. I’m always cheering for you. :)_

_J. Wonwoo ☺’_

_‘You too. I don’t think I’ll ever be prepared for another one of your breakdowns._

_K. Mingyu ♥’_

There was a distinct difference in their handwriting. Wonwoo’s was much neater and he wrote in such fancy yet legible slanted cursive. Mingyu’s was relatively neat and simple, only some of his letters were joined and they were, more often than not, very straight and not slanted like his best friend’s. Even a stranger could tell whose was whose.

Anyway, it’s been 2 years. 2 years and Mingyu’s already grown familiar with the bustling streets of Seoul. He’s grown to appreciate the modern architecture, the food he’d forgotten all about, the smile he hadn’t seen in so so many years. He transferred into college, moved in with Wonwoo and quickly got a part time job at the cafe in the mall which Wonwoo also worked at. It had only been a relatively short time but Mingyu had already experienced things much more exciting than a strict upper class high school and shitty (but sometimes nice) weather.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu was awoken by a weight on top of him and relatively small hands shaking his bare shoulders. He peeped open one eye, meeting the dark-as-midnight eyes he’d gotten so used to seeing. “Wonwoo…? What are you doing…?” Mingyu yawned, stretching his arms.

Wonwoo smiled softly, “Happy birthday…” Mingyu chuckled, ruffling his messy bed hair and yawning again. Reaching his arms out, he wrapped them around Wonwoo’s waist, pulling him down and hugging him. They always did this, hugged and shared skinship (and sometimes Wonwoo stole Mingyu’s hoodies). It was nice (much nicer than hugging a body pillow). “Thanks,” Mingyu mumbled into Wonwoo’s shoulder, eyes drooping a little. It was still early morning and the curtains weren’t drawn yet, the birds squeaking outside and the pinkish white light were the only things indicating the time. He was impressed Wonwoo could afford an apartment in one of the nicest parts of the city.

“What do you wanna do? It’s a Saturday and we both have a day off from work today,” Wonwoo rolled off of Mingyu and laid beside the taller, facing his body towards him.  
“I dunno,” Mingyu sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

They fell into a peaceful silence, Mingyu’s heavy breathing and the occasional happy chirp of the birds outside filling the still air. Wonwoo stared at Mingyu with soft eyes, silently admiring the high cheekbones and the foxy eyes that the younger had kept since his childhood. He knew it was rude to stare but he couldn’t help it, Mingyu had just grown up to be so handsome (and so tall).

(Wonwoo was still slightly salty that he was shorter than Mingyu now.)

“What do _you_ want to do?” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, meeting eyes with him.  
“Ah, m-me?” Wonwoo shifted to move his arm under his head.  
“Yeah,” Mingyu’s mouth curled up into a toothy smile, his sharp canines showing.  
“First, your morning breath stinks,” Wonwoo covered his nose and giggled.  
“You’ve put up with this for two years,” Mingyu smiled, turning on his side and propping his head up on his palm, blankets shifting down his bare torso.  
“Second, I don’t know.”

“Well, we’re a pair of no brain idiots, aren’t we?” Mingyu smiled down at him.

Wonwoo reached down and fixed his boxers, the waistband digging uncomfortably into the skin of his hips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mingyu’s eyes trail down to his hand. He decided to pay no mind to it. “Oh, that’s right!”

Wonwoo shot up and took Mingyu with him, pulling him out of bed and pushing him out the door and towards their bathroom. “W-Woah! What is it?” Mingyu let himself be pushed, his feet touching the cold tiled floors.

“A surprise!”

 

 

 

It was cold and Mingyu shivered as Wonwoo helped him into the car. “Why exactly am I blindfolded?”

“Like I said, it’s a surprise.”

Mingyu made a small noise when Wonwoo pet his neatly styled hair. Growing up, he had always done his own hair, had always straightened it himself, styled it himself and cut it himself. In the past two years he’s been able to do Wonwoo’s hair, sometimes even his friends’ as well. Doing his hair had always brought back memories of when they were little, when Wonwoo would always ruffle his hair and lean his chin on the crown of his head because he used to be that short. They used to stand in the bathroom, Mingyu on a little stool because he was just a little bit too short to see over the edge of the vanity. He could clearly remember the ‘most silly face’ competitions they always had in the mirror and the face of Wonwoo’s mother when they ran into the kitchen with their hair gelled into impossibly hilarious hairstyles. ‘Oh my! You two are such troublemakers!’ she used to say to them as she watched them poke each other’s hair and giggle at how stiff it was.

“Hey, Wonwoo. When did you learn how to dye hair properly? I remember when we were young you accidentally stained everything with your mum’s hair dye and she practically flipped her shit when she saw your new dress shirt covered in brown dye,” Mingyu asked, leaning back in his seat as the wind from outside blew into his face.  
“Oh yeah, I remember that. I guess…I just learned. Jeonghan’s mum is a hairdresser so I let her dye my hair once and it looked pretty good.”

“Gee, go figure, Jeonghan’s hair is always so shiny and smooth.”  
“I know right? He always makes me use these hair treatment things that he uses and I do it because my hair is shit.”  
“Your hair’s fine. At least you don’t get dye all over your face when you colour it.”  
“That’s only because I’m very neat and I have steady hands.”  
“And you use a brush.”  
“Yeah, and that.”

 

Mingyu ended up falling asleep, light snores filling the air as Wonwoo drove. The faint beat of _White Night_ played softly through the car, despite it being such an energetic song. Wonwoo yawned, taking a turn into a different street. He vaguely remembered wondering why his house was so far away but brushing the thought off because he couldn’t just let this opportunity get away from him. It was time to repay Mingyu for all of the things he’d done for him in the past two years.

Hm. If Wonwoo were to try and list all of those things, hell he’d sure need a lot more than just two hands to count them on. The amount of times he couldn’t reach something on the top shelf in the bathroom or in the store, the times he couldn’t find his own hoodie so he had to borrow Mingyu’s and all the times he’d gotten too sick to leave bed. Mingyu’s always been the one cooking for the both of them, the one doing the laundry, the one doing up Wonwoo’s tie for work because somehow after all these years he still hasn’t learnt how to do it properly.

All of those things and more. Wonwoo wanted to repay him for everything.

 

 

 

 

 

“Gyu, hey, wake up. We’re here.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu held onto Wonwoo’s jacket, stumbling along slightly behind the older as he guided him. He was still laced with sleep, voice deeper than usual and movements slow. “Woo…? W-Where are we…?” Mingyu groaned sleepily, leaning against the shorter.

“Just a second, we’ll walk a little further and then you can take the blindfold off.”

Mingyu listened. He always listened. They walked for a couple minutes, Mingyu tiredly rambling about something and Wonwoo quietly guiding him and occasionally laughing at something he said.

“We’re here, you can take your blindfold off now.”

Mingyu hastily undid the tight knot at the back of his head, fingers pulling at the material. He tugged it off, letting it hang around his neck as he blinked in the sudden bright light. “Mingyu,” said name turned to face Wonwoo, who had two tickets in his hand, “happy birthday.”

“No,” Mingyu spoke in disbelief, staring at Wonwoo with wide eyes, “you didn’t.”

“I did,” Wonwoo smiled a little, letting the taller pull him into a hug, “happy birthday, Gyu.”

Mingyu chuckled breathily, “Just how loaded _are_ you?” Wonwoo pulled away a little, placing the ticket in Mingyu’s hand. He didn’t want to believe that Wonwoo had gone out of his way to get this for him. Wasn’t this theme park expensive as all hell? “I’m a cafe manager and your parents always manage to sneak money into my birthday presents,” Wonwoo mumbled, “and Seungcheol may have helped a little.” Mingyu sighed with a small smile. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“I-I know that you’ve always wanted to come here too…ever since we were little…”

Mingyu remembered. They were sat in the back seat of the car, legs too short to reach the floor and hair blowing in the wind coming in from the open windows.

 

 

 

_“Woah, look at that!” Wonwoo cried, planting his hands on the window of the car and looking out with wide eyes. Mingyu leaned over, pressing his face against the older’s and looking as well._

_“Woah! That’s so cool! I wanna go there!” Mingyu pointed and smiled, watching the theme park go by slowly as they drove along._  
“Dad! Dad! Can we go there?” Wonwoo looked over at his father, who looked back at him in the rearview mirror.  
“Haha, maybe someday Woo, maybe someday after your mother has your little brother. Mingyu can come too.”  
“Yay! You’re the best, dad!”  
“Yeah!” 

 

 

 

Mingyu watched Wonwoo quietly, subtly as they walked through the park. He was sipping quietly on his coffee, the tips of his nose and ears red from the cold and hair blowing gently in the wind. Wonwoo stopped and turned abruptly, looking up at Mingyu with a soft smile on his face, “So, what do you wanna go on first?”

Mingyu smiled back and grabbed his hand suddenly, tangling their fingers with one another.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo panted, sitting himself in a chair on the second floor of the cafe. His hair was a mess and his neck and face were flushed pink. Mingyu was equally as tired, sitting across from him and leaning his chin on his palm. “You…sure do have a lot of energy, you know?” Wonwoo chuckled, leaning back in the wooden seat.

“I always have,” Mingyu replied, mirroring his laugh, “you should have seen your damn face on that one ride. Oh my god, I swear you almost shit yourself.”  
“It was scary!”  
“You’re so cute,” Mingyu giggled as the waitress came to give them their drinks.

Wonwoo flushed a little more, perhaps not from the cold, scratching the back of his neck. Mingyu only smiled at him.

“Say, Woo, did you date anyone while I was gone?” Mingyu asked, putting another chip in his mouth.  
“U-Uh, no,” Wonwoo looked up at him, slightly surprised, “why do you ask?”  
“No reason, just curious.”  
“What about you? Did you see anyone while you were in England?” Wonwoo sipped his frappe.  
“A lot of girls wanted to date me,” Mingyu said, tilting his head to the side a little, “but they got rejected.”  
Wonwoo made a questioning sound, “Rejected?”  
“I already had, and still have, someone on my mind.”

Mingyu smiled at him, sipping his smoothie.

“Oh,” Wonwoo mumbled, looking surprised before smiling at him, “whoever it is must be really lucky!”

 

 

 

Mingyu dragged Wonwoo around some more, the shorter letting himself be pulled along only for today because It was Mingyu’s 22nd birthday. Wonwoo swore to all living things that he’d sneezed once because something had tickled his nose however Mingyu had immediately drowned him in ‘are you okay?’s and ‘if you’re cold, you can use my coat’s. “Really, whoever you like is really lucky.” Mingyu looked at him in the eyes as he wrapped his scarf around the older’s neck. Wonwoo grabbed his wrist, pulling at it gently, “Come on, I know a really good ride!”

 

By this point, Wonwoo’s legs were aching a lot more noticeably and his throat was scratchy from yelling, hair pushed messily out of his face as the sun slowly began to sink below the horizon. “Jesus I’m tired,” Wonwoo huffed, plopping himself down on a bench near the pier. Mingyu followed.

“That’s probably because you don’t do anything at home,” Mingyu laughed, “you either eat, watch dramas or sleep.”  
“Th-That isn’t true!” Wonwoo sputtered, hitting the taller’s shoulder.

Mingyu chuckled, holding Wonwoo’s wrist in a loose grip. Wonwoo whined up at him, protesting that he did in fact do more than sit on his ass all day. Mingyu smiled and pulled Wonwoo’s head to his chest, ruffling his already messy midnight locks. He smiled into the crown of Wonwoo’s head, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck gently. “Thank you,” Mingyu murmured, feeling Wonwoo relax a little against him, “thank you Wonwoo…”

“It’s nothing,” Wonwoo replied quietly.  
“Nothing?” Mingyu spoke, obvious disbelief in his voice. “Buying me tickets to the biggest theme park in Korea and then saying it’s _nothing_? Jeon Wonwoo I swear on my life if you’re joking with me.”  
Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu and smiled, “Come on, let’s go to the lookout on the hill behind the ferris wheel. We can see the city from there.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu falls for those enchanting eyes a little more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu followed close behind Wonwoo, silently admiring all of the lights that lit up the park. They seemed to glow prettily against Wonwoo’s pale skin too. Mingyu couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips when Wonwoo sneezed into the back of his covered hand. Everything he did was cute.

“Wonwoo,” said male stopped and turned around, dark eyes wide.  
“W-What’s with the sudden accent?” Wonwoo spoke, raising an eyebrow.  
“ _J’adore ton sourire_ ,” Mingyu mumbled, smiling softly.  
“W-What? What did you say?”  
Mingyu ruffled Wonwoo’s hair, speaking in perfect, accented english, “It’s nothing.”

Wonwoo looked up, blinking up at the taller but not bothering to reply to him. He’s gotten used to the random yelling in english around the house so it didn’t really bother him all that much.

 

 

 

“Come on, you big dumb idiot,” Wonwoo sighed, not even trying to stop the smile stretching across his face.

 

 

 

They walked for a bit, chatting quietly and laughing at little kids who were running around and yelling and holding lightsticks in their hands. It was cold, much colder than usual and Wonwoo’s sweater hung loosely on his shoulders. He didn’t mind the cold though, he’d gotten used to it over the years. “Yah, the sunset’s really pretty,” Mingyu said, looking out at the slight blue in the sky being overrun by splashes of red and orange and tinges of pink here and there.

“Mm,” Wonwoo made a noise of agreement, shivering a little in his boots, “I used to always go to the lookout near the college to look at it.”  
“The one behind that old abandoned warehouse?”  
“Yeah,” Wonwoo, “don’t you remember?”

Mingyu blinked, tilting his head down at the older, “Remember what exactly?”

Wonwoo chuckled breathily, “First grade? I was there to look at the sunset and you suddenly busted in out of nowhere while crying your eyes out?”  
“Oh yeah, I remember now.”  
“Man, you were sobbing like a little baby!”  
“Hey, I was 5!”  
“I was as well at the time!” Wonwoo punched Mingyu’s shoulder lightly, playfully.

 

“Well,” Mingyu quietened down a little, pulling his hoodie off, “you weren’t a crybaby like I was.”

“Are you kidding me?” Wonwoo chuckled. “You’re _still_ a big crybaby, Gyu. You burnt your hand with coffee at work and complained all day.”  
“It was _hot_ , alright?” Mingyu shoved the oversized hood over Wonwoo’s head, ignoring his sudden yelp. “Wear it. Don’t think I don’t notice that you’re shivering your ass off.”

“B-But this is your—”  
“Wear it, mon amour,” Mingyu insisted, pulling it down over the shorter’s body.  
“What’s with all the French today?” Wonwoo slipped his arms through the sleeves and looked at Mingyu with an eyebrow raised.  
“I like the language,” Mingyu answered simply.

 

 

 

Wonwoo blinked up at Mingyu and smiled a little. Yes, now he remembered why he fell in love with this man.

 

 

 

Wonwoo sat down on the bench on the hill, Mingyu following. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu spoke up, glancing at the older who was pulling the too long sleeves even further down over his pale hands, “thank you for today…”

“You’re welcome,” Wonwoo murmured, fidgeting a little, “I wanted to give you something special this year.”  
“Your presence is special enough for me,” Mingyu smiled, reaching to pull Wonwoo closer to him. Wonwoo felt his face heat up a little.  
“…Really…?”  
“Mm,” Mingyu hummed, watching the orange in the sky slowly fade to a deep blue, “meeting you was what the French call _’inoubliable’_.”

“And that is?” Wonwoo questioned, tilting his head up to see Mingyu’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu leaned in a little closer with a small smile and Wonwoo could feel heat rising up his neck to his cheeks, “Unforgettable.”

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo looked up at the younger, who had a stupidly handsome smile on his stupidly handsome face. Mingyu pulled the shorter forward by the front of his hoodie, wrapping his long, lanky arms around him. “Je veux être avec toi pour toujours…” Mingyu mumbled into his shoulder, holding him closer to his chest. Wonwoo didn’t know why, but he had a sudden urge to cry. He didn’t even know what the fuck the younger was saying but it made him feel the need to start sobbing.

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo grasped the back of Mingyu’s shirt, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“…Je t’aime…Je t’aime de tout mon coeur…” Mingyu whispered, running a hand through Wonwoo’s soft midnight hair. Wonwoo sniffed and shut his eyes tighter.  
“Thank you…” Mingyu sighed happily, laughing quietly as he felt Wonwoo hold him tighter, “…for putting up with my annoying ass.”

 

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo mumbled, pulling away to look at the taller, “…Gyu…why must you do this to me?”  
Mingyu reached his hands up to hold Wonwoo’s face, smiling softly at the older who had tears dripping down his cheeks.  
“Wonwoo, why do you still look so beautiful when you cry?” Mingyu wiped the older’s cheek with his index finger.  
“Beautiful…?”  
“Oui,” Mingyu nodded, “you always have been.”

They stayed like that for a little bit, tears slowly running down Wonwoo’s face and Mingyu wiping them away with gentle fingers. By now the sun was below the horizon, only a few streaks of daylight left to illuminate the city. Mingyu waited patiently for Wonwoo to calm down, watching the shorter wipe at his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, “what do you think my brother would’ve been like?”  
Mingyu looked surprised for a second before actually speaking, “I think he would’ve been as intelligent as you, as hardworking as you. I think he would’ve looked similar to you too, maybe with your mother’s eye colour instead, but I would like to think that people would accidentally mistake him for you.”

Wonwoo chuckled, “I think he would’ve been more on my mum’s side of things. He would’ve been too sweet, swore to never swear and I…I think he would’ve liked you…a lot, like I do.”  
“Is that your way of saying that you love me?” Mingyu smiled cheekily.  
“U-Uhm, uh,” Wonwoo stuttered, face going pink.

 

 

 

Mingyu’s smile slowly got brighter.

 

 

 

Wonwoo stuttered over his words, waving his hands in the air and going even more red. Mingyu reached his hands out to hold Wonwoo’s face, gently pulling him closer to him and pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. Wonwoo squeaked embarrassingly high in surprise.

“Je t'aime,” Mingyu whispered, pressing their lips together softly, gently.

Wonwoo couldn’t help feeling the need to cry again. Was he happy? Was he surprised? Right now that didn’t matter.

 

 

 

“…Est-ce que tu m'aimes…?” Mingyu asked quietly.  
“I-I have no idea what the hell you just asked me but yes…yes I do, Mingyu,”

 

 

 

Mingyu giggled happily when Wonwoo reached up to hold his hands. Nothing could make him happier than Wonwoo. No one could make him happier than Wonwoo. He felt like a kid at Christmas that got what he had always wanted.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead against Mingyu’s.  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you thinking about?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m thinking of how much I love you, and how much I want you to be mine,” Mingyu spoke softly, tucking a strand of Wonwoo’s hair behind his ear.

 

 

 

 

“Mingyu, _tu es le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu_ ,” Wonwoo smiled a little when the taller looked at him, surprised. “I learned that just for you, Gyu...”

 

 

 

“See? This is why I love you, you perfect human being,” Mingyu pecked him on the lips again.

 

 

 

_[4 Years Later]_

 

 

 

Wonwoo rubbed at his eyes, stretching in bed as he turned over. It felt too early to be getting out of bed, it always felt too early to get out of bed. Sitting up, he scratched at his messy bed hair and looked around. The bed was a mess (courtesy of Mingyu) and sun shone right in his face. Mingyu had a habit of opening all of the curtains in the bedroom in the morning so Wonwoo would wake up earlier. It kinda worked.

Wonwoo kicked his legs over the edge of the bed, yawning as he stood and made his way over to the door.

 

He could hear the faint sounds of cars passing and birds chirping as he trudged down the stairs, sleep clouding his brain. He peeped around the wall for no reason other than the fact that Taro was scratching at the screen door.

 

Mingyu sipped his coffee, fixing up his glasses while he quietly read his book. He lifted his head when he heard loud footsteps heading towards him. He looked away from his book for a second, noticing a mess of midnight bed hair and a white shirt too big for a lithe body lying on the floor. He also noticed a particular ball of golden fur jumping on top of him.

Mingyu sighed, smiling contentedly. He continued to observe Wonwoo peacefully, watching him roll around and play with the dog.

 

 

Mingyu looked down at his hand before bringing it up to kiss the gold ring located on his ring finger. He quietly murmured to himself, “I’ve been in love with you for how many years now? Yet you still manage to be able to make me fall even more, even if we’re already—”

There was a tug on his sweater sleeve and he turned to see what was trying to grab his attention.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dad, can I go play with Daddy and Taro?”  
“Sure thing, baby.”  
“You come play with us as well!”  
“Alright, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> FRENCH SPEAKING MINGYU SHALL BE A THING
> 
> \- TRANSLATIONS -  
> Je t’aime de tout mon coeur - I love you with all my heart  
> Je veux être avec toi pour toujours - I want to be with you all my life  
> Je t’aimerai pour toujours - I will always love you  
> Je t'aime - I love you  
> Est-ce que tu m'aimes? - Do you love me?  
> J’adore ton sourire - I love your smile  
> Mon amour - My love  
> Tu es le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu - You are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.
> 
> i honestly don't know if these are correct i just looked them up on the internet lmao peasant kura back at it again with the laziness
> 
> IF I GET 20 COMMENTS AND 50 KUDOS I WILL WRITE CUTE DOMESTIC MEANIE


End file.
